Prior art portable toilets which have been provided for bedside use are typically cleaned by an attendant or care giver, usually requiring the emptying of pans or bowls. In hospitals a portable toilet has been provided by a bench having a hole in the seat for receipt of a bowl used for receiving waste. After use, the bowl must be removed, emptied, and then cleaned by the attendant or care giver. Portable toilets have also been provided by chairs or stools having a hole in the seat for receiving a receptacle bag which is disposed of after use, requiring the attendant or the care giver to remove the bag for disposal. An alternative is desired which reduces the need for an attendant or a care giver to handle waste for disposal. One example of a portable toilet is U.S. Pat. No. 8,627,518 invented by Eugene G. Lederer et al.